


The Clouds Have Cleared Up & The Sun Rises

by juricii



Series: Positivity & Peace [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I WILL DIE WITH THIS AU!!!, Interspecies, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Male Friendship, No beta we die like dream will soon, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Post-War, SOFT FIC!, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy and Schlatt leave Manburg to start their own civilization. And, just maybe, that was the thing necessary to allow them to heal, take time to themselves, change for the better, and change the way Mobs and Humans interacted. As it turns out, a little kindness is all that's needed to make a difference in a community.OR: Tommy and Schlatt create something great out of a Village where they are welcomed warmly, with help from all the Mobs and Animals out there.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Positivity & Peace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112819
Comments: 32
Kudos: 358





	The Clouds Have Cleared Up & The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> me giving love to minecraft mobs? more likely than you think

When Schlatt fell on the ground, bottle of alcohol in hand, he expected to die. He expected to be given a prolonged and suffering death. But if they didn’t kill him, he knew he would die from the heart attack he had a feeling he was about to succumb to. So, when _Tommy_ of all people stands in front of him with a Golden Apple and Healing Pots, needless to say, he’s in shock. Tommy gives him the items despite the cries of protests coming from behind him.

Tommy turns to silence them, before turning back to Schlatt. He holds out his hand for Schlatt. He didn’t know why, but he took the boy’s hand. Despite his wrongdoings towards Tommy, he feels like the boy is a safe person.

“ _Everyone deserves a second chance. And a third one. No one is irredeemable._ ” Tommy states, when Fundy asks what he's doing, with an incredulous tone as Quackity vigorously nods and makes sounds of agreement with Fundy.

The surrounding citizens wonder.

They wonder when Tommy has got so… _wise._ And benevolent. Tommy was raised in a rather inappropriate environment, getting involved with wars, rebellions, and issues that were ill-suited for a child his age.

Schlatt is able to get on his two feet, his heart beats slowing down back to a regular pace, his hands tightly gripping onto Tommy’s. Tommy looks at the crowd.

“This war is over. Let’s just all settle down, and leave these wars alone. I don’t want to get involved with another.” Tommy expresses his inner feelings. The others simply look at each other, not knowing how to respond to this new version of Tommy.

Old Tommy most likely would’ve fueled the fire and _encouraged_ more wars through his mischievousness and tendency to get on others’ nerves.

But, the Tommy of now just wanted to rest; to settle down and live with the people he loved. He loves the citizens of Manburg, _yes._ However, to him Schlatt was always a more positive influence for him. This naturally sounds odd, if not a bit idiotical, considering Schlatt _was_ the one to exile him and Wilbur. But, Tommy feels like Schlatt allowed him to channel into his inner self; allowed himself to gain the makings of a leader.

As he is guiding Schlatt away, not without looks of scorn and judgement sent his way however, he asks the Ram-hybrid if he would like to go far away for a chance to heal and relax.

Now, Schlatt is _still Schlatt._ His inner self tells him to cause fear and terror, but the other side of himself, that he had so long ago locked away, tells him to grab the metaphorical rope, and take the chance to really reflect on himself and take time to heal. So, although part of him screams to get revenge and attack Tommy, he doesn’t. _He accepts Tommy’s offer._

The two gather what they need, and start their trek to venture out and find a more suitable place for them to live.

(Phil and Techno asked them to stay, but Tommy politely declined them, claiming that they had squandered their chances to ever be family since the beginning--since the two left Wilbur and him alone, all for the sake of Gold and Glory in SMP Earth)

The journey is rather calm. For the first time in ages, the two are able to take a deep breath of the fresh, non-polluted air. They are able to spot the ravens in the mysterious Dark Oak Forests, and the Parrots in the large and lush Jungles. They learn to distinguish the difference between Arctic Foxes and regular Foxes’ paw prints. They watch the bright Sun and graceful Moon set and rise each day and evening.

The two have their differences, and the tension still hovers over them _,_ despite Tommy being the one to ask Schlatt to come with him. _But,_ it slowly lessens. They slowly bond over estranged families and their habits of sight-seeing; it was taught to Tommy, to be observant about the world around him, while it was instinctual to Schlatt--being a Ram hybrid came with it’s little quirks, after all.

  
  


_They are able to appreciate the natural beauty of the World._

  
  


Their journey goes on for a little longer, until they find the right spot. In their sights is a village, which is placed in the middle of an intersection that connects multiple biomes to it at once. Surrounding the village is a Taiga & Ice Spikes biome _(That’s the first time I’ve seen one, Schlatt muses to himself. Tommy chuckles)_ , Savannah biome mixed with Badlands, a beautiful Coral Reef in the distant Ocean, an interesting moderately sized swamp, a large jungle with a bright blue river running through it, and the typical and most common Oak Wood Forest with plains and mountains littering in random spots.

Tommy and Schlatt look at one another and nod.

_This is just the place._

  
  


It’s time to start. It’s time to start setting up their homes. And maybe this time, they won’t destroy the Villagers’ houses and cause problems. They introduce themselves to the Villagers, and they welcome them warmly, offering to allow them to stay in one of their extra houses just in case they are unable to finish their own house in time. They laugh and agree, that they’ll do that if necessary. They introduce themselves to the Iron Golem, putting their hands up in surrender when it gives them the stink eye. After they explain their situation, it seems to be more understanding, if not sympathetic. It cannot talk the language of humans, but Schlatt and Tommy understand it quite fine.

_“Good luck. Stay safe.”_ Is what it says, according to the two.

They gather up all sorts of materials and tools, though none are too advanced or pop out too much, considering they left most of their advanced gear back in the dysfunctional country that was Manburg. Work is considerably quiet, but it’s an oddly peaceful one, and it allows the two to focus that much better. Sometimes though, Schlatt will crack a joke about the _Stal_ disk, and Tommy cannot help but snort.

It’s laborious and a tad bit stressful, but they manage to do it. They manage to complete their house just before the mobs come out and lurk, waiting for helpless players. The house is a cozy one, and both it’s outside and interior are much more aesthetic than creations from Tommy and Schlatt tend to be; it fits in with the other Village house, despite it’s different foundations and materials.

Tired, they go to sleep, turning the lights off and blowing out the lanterns and torches scattered around inside the house.

The next morning, a knock is heard from outside, and they go to check it out. It is the Villagers, there to greet them with gifts and a bright smile on their faces. They humbly accept the gifts, and promise to help expand their farms, and help with other tasks in the village. The Villagers laugh and give them a hearty thanks. 

Schlatt’s inner and darker side of him yells to massacre and take over the Village and enact revenge on Tommy. But he does not want to. He feels parts of his shattered heart heal as he learns to forgive himself and manage his anger with the help of Tommy _(That’s ironic… Schlatt snorts)_ and their pets, or Therapy Pets, to be exact, Cali & Oli the Horses, Benjamin the Dog, Annabelle & Eric & Matteo the Dolphins, Mia & Casper the Cats, Lucas & Eliana the Parrots, and Avery the Fox and Richard the _Arctic_ Fox.

And _no,_ they do _not_ cruelly keep them cooped up in a tight space. The two learned how it feels to be suppressed _and_ oppressed, and be put in a spot of hopelessness, at some point in their life.

Instead, they opt to create a beautiful Town Square where they let their pets run and fly and swim freely. It is full of lush greenery, flowers decorating the ground. They also create a _large_ building that allows mobs to chill there when they’re feeling tired, or want to prevent burning. _(Tommy and Schlatt create flower crowns and straw hats to help prevent it, later on.)_ The building has different sections, each one appealing to a different mob. And, as time passes, they eventually host every type of creature possible in their Village.

* * *

Sometimes, the Slimes from the Swamps come over to hang out. Admittedly, it was a cause for panic at first, but they slowly learn that mobs can be befriended too. The Magma Cubes that come through the enormous nether portal meet them, and suddenly there’s a bi-weekly playdate for the Baby Slimes and Magma Cubes. The Magma Cubes sometimes help share heat during the cold, harsh winters.

They make a comfortable and high-quality building so that mobs can reside there during the day, as to prevent themselves from burning to death, or if they simply want to hang out with others, they can. And then, they recruit a few Spider Jockeys and Endermen to guard the land when they are unable to. It was surprisingly easy. The Spider Jockeys also teach Tommy and Schlatt how to properly work a Bow & Arrow. The Chicken Jockeys are more mischievous than most players give them credit for, sweeping past them and snatching a small relic of theirs.

The Striders meet Schlatt and Tommy and immediately get attached to them, and they all accompany the two into the overworld. While Tommy is mining for materials, Schlatt builds them a large lava pool. The Striders click their tongue in appreciation. They bond over _Carrots,_ of all things, when they encounter Pigs. And, the Polar Bears act as their unofficial protective Guardians pretty much all the time.

When Schlatt goes to shear the wool of the Sheep late in the evening, sometimes he doesn’t go back to the house, but instead falls asleep in the pen, laying his head on their bodies. The Sheep treat him like their own. And move close to him for shared heat.

The Bats, Bees, and the Parrots learn each other’s flight patterns and strategies, and they adapt together, becoming better fit for survival. Sometimes, they’ll fly around each other to show their affection for one another. Not only that, but, the Bees allow Tommy & Schlatt to start a Honey & Lemonade stand. The Bats act as the Villager’s Fighter’s Eyes in the Darkness. And, the Parrots sing a melody to help those inflicted with sleeplessness to drowse off.

The single Stray quietly lurks around, but no one is alarmed; this is fairly normal anyways. At some point though, it becomes more clingy and asks for hugs, and gives hugs out freely.

The Skeleton Horses and Horses love to race one another, and they always come up with the best ideas during the Halloween Festival’s Costume Contest.

The Foxes and Arctic Foxes look at one another inquisitively, before intermingling and playing with one another, squeaks being prevalent even during the deep nights.

Llamas are sassy and more judgemental than humans think, but they find Tommy, Schlatt and the Villagers okay, so they don’t spit on them as much.

The Cods, Salmon, and Tropical Fish play around with the Skeletons striding through the Water path made specifically to keep mobs safe from the Sun, swimming through their bones.

The graceful Dolphins begin to transfer parcels across long stretches of ocean, which allows the Village to flourish in it’s economy nearly tenfold.

The Pufferfishes rarely interact with humans, but when they do, they puff themselves out of bare necessity to protect themselves; they don’t feel this way with the citizens of this Village. They stay in their regular, skinny form for nearly the whole time.

The Guardians and Elder Guardians move out of their ocean monument, instead deciding to start living in the home created for them by the two humans. They do not know much about humans, but they like these two humans. And the Villagers living with them.

The Turtles and Pandas are given a larger sanctuary than most, and that’s okay with the other mobs. After all, they were endangered species, and deserved as much comfort as possible… They grow in population and the Pandas become more clingy with Schlatt, and Turtles become clingy with Tommy, whenever they visit their glass habitat.

Cows and Ravagers start hanging out with one another as the Pillagers and Witches settle down themselves. The Pillagers, Evokers, and Vindicators become look-outs for the Village, and Witches help allow Squids to become messengers as they put a Potion of Water Resistance on the goods. Ravagers also help plow the fields and carry the heavy carts of products.

The Vexes and Phantoms sometimes play games of tags late at night, and sometimes the other flying creatures join in. The Phantoms also have a habit of pecking the Villager’s and the two’s noses when they are unable to play with them; they act like little children with an endless amount of energy. _(They remind Tommy of himself when he was young)_

Spiders and Cave Spiders stack on top of each other, testing their balancing skills… Funnily enough, they manage to make it all the way to the sky’s limit. Oh yeah, they sometimes bring gifts of spider silk to Tommy and Schlatt. It’s incredibly durable, and so the two use it to create bigger creations.

The Endermites and Silverfish slowly become shoulder companions for Villagers if they find a compatible owner. They enjoy head pats and being fed constantly.

The Husks do not talk much, although their actions speak louder. Sometimes they will be carrying an item or block--a habit they gain after interacting with Endermen--and gift it to Tommy. Tommy hugs them constantly.

The Mooshrooms voluntarily give the humans some of their mushrooms; it’s a new experience for them really, not having forceful humans invading their territory? It’s a miracle!

Wither Skeletons are incredibly smart, and sometimes they help out with architecture--living in a grandiose Fortress tends to do that to oneself. Sometimes, they'll also help out with fighting techniques.

The Ghasts stay in the Nether, but they speak in a high-pitched screech that they will definitely visit. It’s a breath of fresh air for having such peaceful humans come into their realm, truly. Schlatt and Tommy built a gigantic Nether portal that day.

Blazes help create a beautiful monument, that represents the change in relationship between the mobs and humans within the Village. Their fires do not burn those they consider to be friends and family; they do not hurt those they love, and for them, that title of “Loved Ones” applies to everyone in the village.

The Piglins slowly lose their greed for Gold, and eventually they get comfortable with the Village’s inhabitants to where they are teaching the younger children how to safely ride a Hoglin, and the Hoglins do not seem to mind much. The Ravagers are no different either, as the children rush to mount the large creatures and ride them around town, as the parents and Tommy & Schlatt chuckle at the sight.

The Drowned, although a tad bit shyer than most mobs, find themselves able to bond with others surprisingly well. Due to them being native to the waters, they are unable to interact as much as the others do; the Witches decide to create a specific Potion to allow them to walk on land.

Shulkers are given their own tower to teleport around in, and it is protected by various mobs who will not stand for them being attacked for the sake of a damned Shulker Box.

Snow Golems are susceptible to heat and melt in the blazing sun, so the solution? Magic! Tommy and Schlatt go to the End and befriend the Ender Dragon. She is skeptical of their intentions at first, but she learns that they mean well. She allows them to harvest her Dragon’s Breath, which allows them to brew a potion for the Snow Golems. Before they leave, they tell her she is always welcome to move in with them. Her heart feels warm.

Then, the two encounter the Wither. It’s three heads gaze down angrily at them, ready to fight. But when they don’t approach him with weapons, he is understandably confused. They just smile and offer him to come with them. The Wither accepts and awkwardly hovers behind them. Tommy gives him a new name, and he smiles. These humans didn’t seem so bad.

Once again, Tommy and Schlatt are not cruel. All these creatures and animals are meant for different environments, so they adapt accordingly. They create sanctuaries for all species, and they are grateful when the group it’s meant for, enjoys the creation.

* * *

The villagers were shocked and terrified at first, but they slowly warmed up to them. Tommy, Schlatt, the Villagers and the local mobs and animals slowly learn to co-exist. They help Creepers get over their fear of Ocelots and Cats, and after a few months, they spot one of their cats, Mia, sitting and sleeping on top of a Creeper they named Jackson. 

_(Believe it or not, they gave names to all the Mobs in the area. They were practically living together anyways, it’d be rude not to, wouldn’t it?)_

Sometimes, Schlatt goes to the mountains and cliffs a few hundred blocks away to mine, and he meets a Goat. Due to his half-Ram status, he occasionally has pretty chill conversations with them. The Goats he meets promise to visit him in his Village at some point. He grins.

Tommy, from time to time, enjoys taking rides on the shoulders of the Endermen casually helping excavate the land around their still-expanding Village. _(Yes, Tommy replants the trees. He’s not a complete heathen, after all.)_ The Endermen’s distorted voice rings out and Tommy just laughs each time.

**_All of them had their place in the Village. From the Zombies who helps plant crops and fish, to the Dolphins and Squids who allow for safe ocean travels, to Endermites who make no one feel alone, to the Vexes and Phantoms who allow the people to keep their childlike innocence, to Blazes and Ghasts who allow festivities to continue, they all had a crucial part to play._ **

* * *

They grow to have respect for the traditions passed down every generation and the Village’s pride in their nativism; the two declare themselves to be the Protectors of the Village--Protectors of _Polaris._ The human boy and Ram-hybrid do modernize the Village, _but they do not colonize it._ Polaris will withstand the sands of time and gain a reputation for being a traveler’s town and a place for all to come and find their place in the world. Mobs, Animals, Humans, Hybrids alike are all welcome.

Tommy’s and Schlatt’s personalities both mellow down during this whole time. They slowly come to appreciate and take time for themselves while showing their appreciation for the Villagers that accepted them from the get-go. They learn to respect nature and their surroundings. They learn how to _slow down and relax._

  
  


The “Hostile Mobs” learn how to handle Player v. Mob situations more appropriately, even though humans _are_ trash and prejudiced when it comes to them.

The Peaceful Mobs learn that while humans are a necessary evil, they will always be loved by someone in the world, and for some of them, those people are Schlatt, Tommy & the Villagers.

The Nether Mobs that moved to the Overworld learn that change takes time, but changes are sometimes necessary, and bring a greater product.

The End Creatures learn that to many they are considered outcasts, but they are always welcome to visit the two, and that they are _loved._

The Ender Dragon learns that not all humans are out for blood. She gives them non-live Shulker Boxes in response, through her End Magic, and voluntarily breathes into their bottles for their potions.

The Wither learns that not everyone sees him as Evil and Demented. He gifts them Wither Roses in a bouquet, and if he grants them multiple Nether Stars also, they don’t mention it. 

Tommy learns to forgive, but not necessarily forget. He learns to let go of his grudges. He learns how to better handle situations and get a handle on his emotions. Schlatt learns to ignore the vicious and bloodlust-filled voice inside his head. He learns how to stop himself from craving power. He learns to open his heart and find the beauty in everything. 

  
  


Something that they never were able to do while in the Dream SMP.

They do not feel like exiles. Rather, players who simply had to find the right environment for themselves.

They do. They did.

They are happy and content, and that’s all they need.

They look at what they created within a year, and Schlatt pulls Tommy in a hug as the fireworks are shot into the air by Skeletons, and lit up by Blazes and Ghasts. _Celebration of All Souls._ It was the sign that the world is changing for Tommy and Schlatt, and maybe for the first time, for the _better._

_"I'm glad we left, Schlatt..." Tommy whispers._

_Schlatt looks down at him. "Me too, Kid. Me too. I'm proud of **us.** " _

**Author's Note:**

> THE LIFE THEY DESERVE MMMMMM  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
